


Gibbs' dessert

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A short sequel toDinnerandDessert;-D





	

Tony knelt in front of Gibbs, who still sat on the chair. Gibbs' pants lay on the floor, around two meter away, Tony threw them there.

His fingers slid up and down on Gibbs' hard cock and his tongue swirled around the sensitive tip. He took Gibbs' erection deeper in his mouth. 

“Tony!”

A warm feeling flooded Tony's body. He loved it. He loved it when Gibbs moaned his name.

Tony moved his head, he licked and sucked. 

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair. “Tony, I'm close!”

Today, it didn't take long ... He moved his head faster and rubbed the shaft harder.

“Tony!” Gibbs moaned again, much louder this time. His cock began to pulsate and he came into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed every drop.


End file.
